User talk:C. Phantom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beelzebub Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:C. Phantom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FanOfManyAnime (Talk) 00:40, September 18, 2011 Re:Introduction Hi C. Phantom! Welcome to the Beelzebub Wiki! I've been busy doing lots of things around the Wiki. Admittedly, I haven't touched the Community section much as I've been stuck thinking of how to put it together. Since sending your message to me, I've been looking for ways to organize and develop the Community section. Thanks for prompting me about it. Expect to see a newly refurbished page soon. To sync my Wiki to Animepedia, I use the Sync que setup outlined here. The sync que setup seems to sync a set of templates into whichever Wiki is ready for it, though I'm not exactly sure how it works. When it comes to creating and tweaking templates, I'm actually rather dumb. Most of the time, I just copy and paste templates from other places and customize them with minor tweaks until I get something that works specifically for the Wiki. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to use the sync que. The last step requires you to contact Dantman to run the Sync que. I tried contacting him to run it for a Wiki I created this past December. He doesn't seem to be available anymore for that. You seem to know a lot about templates. I guess you could try re-creating the sync que templates for the Kuroshitsuji Wiki. It's nice to have you around here. I really appreciate your help and I'd like to drop by the Kuroshitsuji Wiki too as I'm somewhat a fan of that series as well. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 08:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, just doing whatever you can here is good enough for me. And you're already doing a lot, so I appreciate that. As for admins, the founder of the Wiki, Akainu, is also an admin, but he's been inactive long before I first came to edit and adopt this Wiki. So technically, I'm not the only admin here, but the only active admin. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 23:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all! In fact, I've been planning to insert references/citations all over the Wiki sometime soon. Thanks! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 03:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for the late reply. I think your summary is great, though I don't think a references section is necessary for chapters. I also recommend you try to use the spelling of the characters we have here in Hepburn romanization (ex Tōjō instead of Toujou). Say, I've been wanting to make a manga navigation template like this one here at the Beelzebub Wiki. I'm just about to make the template, but I don't know how to make it collapsible. I've been wanting to make it collapsible because the infobox would take a lot of space if it there isn't an option to keep it closed. Do you know how to make it collapsible? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 16:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Does it take time for the collapsible function to become functional after adding in the code on the Common.js and Common.css pages? If so, do you know about how much? -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 03:00, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm almost done copying the template over here from the Enigma Wiki, but I still have one big problem. The show button is stuck together with the "Manga" heading in the box. I want to try to move the button to the right like this infobox on the Bleach Wiki. I'm also hoping to get the word "show" to have the typical colours of a word link, as opposed to the white colour in the infobox now. Do you know how to fix this? Thank you very much for your help, by the way. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 04:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo Yes, I edited this Wiki's logo, and thanks. In fact, I've done the logos for all the Wikis listed on my user page and a few more. Actually, I don't have any set of guidelines, except to make the Wiki logo conform as much as possible with the original series logo itself. Also, I've only been using PhotoShop to create the logos. I'd be very happy to provide you a logo for whatever Wiki you have. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 02:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I just realized there's a Logo Creation Wiki, where you can request anyone to make your logo. I just helped with the request for the Medaka Box Wiki. -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 22:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC)